Tweet with Me
by Kim-fam
Summary: Seokjin kalau sudah di dunia twitter persis seperti manusia autis, which is memiliki dunia sendiri dan langsung atheis kenormalan. Tidak peduli akan membicarakan apapun, bahkan hal pribadi sekalipun di twitter. Dan ngomong-ngomong ini baru sebagian. [Cast: Seokjin, Namjoon, Yoongi. Namjin. Warn! GS Seokjin Yoongi. AU]


**Mentioned You**

Kim Namjoon, sang penyanyi rap terkenal yang menganut paham anti media sosial entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini menjelma jadi sosok yang amat sangat kecanduan _twitter_. Dulu, kalau bukan dititah dan dipaksa-paksa oleh Park Jimin untuk _posting_ di _twitter_ , demi cincin Saturnus pun Namjoon tidak akan menyentuh _twitter_. Seakan media sosial itu adalah dunia horror baginya dan kalau dia menyentuhnya maka ia harus mandi kembang tujuh rupa. Oleh karena itulah Namjoon tidak tahu menahu tentang mantan pacarnya yang selalu _mention_ tentang dirinya. _But now_ , dengan alasan untuk bisa memantau pacarnya—Kim Seokjin—Namjoon pun terjun langsung ke _twitter_ untuk menyelami dunia _twitter_ lebih dalam. _Finally_ , Namjoon cukup merasa _fun_.

Kim Seokjin itu dulunya adalah seorang _twitter freak_. Karena insiden Namjoon yang mengamuk gara-gara Seokjin tidak sengaja memposting fotonya bersama Jaehwan—mantan pacar Seokjin yang tidak sengaja bertemu di minimarket—dan Seokjin yang terlalu jengah melihat _tweet_ dari mantan Namjoon yang sering sekali menyindirnya, Seokjin sempat hengkang dari akun _twitter_ -nya. Berhubung Seokjin sekarang sudah berteman baik dengan Min Yoongi—salah satu teman Namjoon, yang juga _twitter_ _freak_ _like a devil_ —Seokjin pun setuju menyelam lagi ke dunia _twitter_. Yoongi sekarang menetap di Singapore, jadi menurut Seokjin memang lebih seru berkomunikasi dengannya via _twitter_. Tapi akun Seokjin di kunci—atas titah Tuan Kim Namjoon yang terhormat. Jadi yang tahu isi tweet-tweet gila Seokjin vs Yoongi hanya _follower_ Seokjin.

Seokjin kalau sudah di dunia _twitter_ persis seperti manusia autis, _which is_ memiliki dunia sendiri dan langsung atheis kenormalan. Tidak peduli akan membicarakan apapun, bahkan hal pribadi sekalipun di _twitter_. _By the way_ , ada yang masih percaya kalau Kim Seokjin itu sosok yang polos setelah melihat yang seperti ini?! Dan ngomong-ngomong ini baru sebagian...

###

 **Twitter Account:  
** Seokjin - _**Jinseok_Kim  
**_ Namjoon - **_Namjoon_Kim_**  
Yoongi - **_sugarYoongi_**

###

 **Kim Seokjin  
** _ **Jinseok_Kim  
**_ **Korean**

 **I am young and I am right. Remember!**

 **Tweet Sematan  
** Tweeting itu tidak ada yang salah selama kau masih di rule yang aman. FYI, dunia cyber itu lebih besar dari dunia yang kau duduki, somehow. So, if you be careful, you save!

.

 **18 November**

Morning everyone. Miss me? (setelah berbulan-bulan vakum)

.

Aku lupa hari ini ada kuis. _Finally_ , aku masuk kelas dan berharap sosok yang bernama wahyu mau berkenalan denganku.

.

Tadi Yoongi mengirim pesan, katanya di Singapore akan ada konser Coldplay, envyyyyyyy...

.

Kuliahku fulllll RT _**sugarYoongi**_ kau datanglah ke sini. Ajak monster kesayanganmu itu.

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ aku tidak mungkin diizinkan. Dia bilang nanti aku kabur lagi seperti yang dulu-dulu.

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ tidak bisa juga yoon, jimin lagi banyak pekerjaan. Aku tidak mungkin minta temani dia.

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ enak saja, aku ini paling rajin kau tahu? Hanya saja semalam memang aku lupa kalau hari ini ada kuis statistik. Biarlah, paling juga nanti open book lagi. Hahaha...

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ boleh saja. Nanti kukirim pesan, ya.

.

Start ! Wish me luck...!

.

Keluar gedung, ada yang mukanya kusut di parkiran.

.

Gara-gara terlalu lama menungguku RT _**sugarYoongi**_ Namjun? Kusut kenapa dia?

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ soalnya sehabis kuis ternyata dosenku yang baik hati itu menyambung ke pembelajaran.

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ sangat Yoon. Kau bisa bayangkan wajahnya seperti saat dia kehilangan passport waktu itu.

.

Dia yang menyuruhku _tweeting_ lagi, sekarang dia yang melotot-melotot.

.

.

 **19 November**

Yoongi sialan.

.

Tidak perlu menyindirku di postingan line juga nona _**sugarYoongi**_

.

-_- RT _**Namjoon_Kim**_ erte keras postingan yoonz.

.

 _ **Namjoon_Kim**_ hentikan Mr. Kim.

.

"H-4 to wedding. What do you think about first night? So hot" - bagaimana kau tidak ingin mencekik Min Yoongi?

.

Shut up RT _**sugarYoongi**_ LOL, dijadikannya tweet!

.

*: RT _**Namjoon_Kim**_ *: niJ uoy evol

.

Ada yang kirim pesan : "Kau juga harus mempostingnya" Dasar, romusa.

.

ebab, oot uoy evol

.

!kiris RT _**sugarYoongi**_ hatnum RT _**Jinseok_Kim**_ ebab, oot uoy evol

.

Astaga, stop it tampan, aku pusing membacanya.

.

YOONGIIIIIII ! RT _**sugarYoongi**_ ...ahahaha ?uak apanek

.

.

 **20 November**

Kata mereka dilarang bertemu dengannya dulu. Demi apa.

.

Sudah mendekati hari pernikahan…

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ kapan kau pulang ke korea yoon? Kau tidak mau melihat hari bersejarah sepanjang hidupku?

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ tega!

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ aku tidak boleh keluar kamar. Dan aku juga sendirian. Bosaann. Untung dikasih bekal handphone.

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ nanti kau juga akan merasakan setelah menikah dengan jimin *ups

.

Terserah RT _**sugarYoongi**_ jangan mau ikut mereka-mereka yang suka menggosip ya kim seokjin.

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ kalau iya juga tidak apa apa sih. Aku malah sangat senang. Hahaha...

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ ya kau pindah lagi saja ke korea. Kau itu darah daegu luar dalam, jangan mau jadi bule.

.

Time to sleep.

.

.

 **22 November**

Please dont judge me, i won't judge you.

.

Disappointed.

.

I love the way you lie T.T

.

*crying RT _**sugarYoongi**_ what happen babe?

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ ternyata dia mengundang mantan pacarnya.

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ tapi dia tidak discuss denganku sebelumnya yoon.

.

Done RT _**sugarYoongi**_ di line saja ya babe.

.

.

 **23 November**

Big thanks en big kiss buat _**sugarYoongi**_ atas petuahnya semalam

.

Be my day please...

.

Get ready to make over, guys!

.

.

 **30 November**

Shock melihat mention _twitter._

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua ARMY, _fans_ -nya namjoon atas ucapan selamatnya. Maaf yah raja kalian sudah aku klaim menjadi hal milik diriku. Hehe…

.

Maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabnya satu-persatu.

.

-_- RT _**Namjoon_Kim**_ Nanti di balas semua oleh my princess ya army.

.

*the vow* RT _**YoorinARMY**_ selamat datang di kerajaan army

.

Mohon kerjasamanya RT _**LuvmyKNJ**_ army kedatangan princess super cantik.

.

RT _**KNJ_yeonArmy**_ wedding yang luar biasa, aku tidak sabar menunggu MnG perdana mereka

.

RT _**Hyun_NamjoonK**_ ditunggu peri-peri kecilnya.

.

Masih agak shock bangun tidur sudah tidak sendiri lagi.

.

Biasanya tidur sampai siang. Sekarang itu hanya bisa dilakukan saat tuan rapmonster lagi tour.

.

Tidak jadi bunuh _**sugarYoongi**_ walaupun dia muncul saat middle-night party.

.

Alasan diterima RT _**sugarYoongi**_ delay babe delay

.

Army yang mengirim kado, Namjoon said : kurang banyak. Oke, silahkan kalau mau mundur jadi army. Aku sangat maklum dengan raja kalian yang super matre ini.

.

Sudah satu minggu, tapi party masih belum berhenti.

.

.

 **1 Desember**

Kisses en roses. Lafff...

.

.

 **2 Desember**

Yang benar?! *shocking RT _**YoorinARMY**_ tumben sekali princess _**Jinseok_Kim**_ kemarin hanya tweeting satu kali.

.

 _ **Namjoon_Kim**_ bukannya besok, yah?

.

 _ **Namjoon_Kim**_ seriously? Biar aku yang jemput.

.

 _ **Namjoon_Kim**_ kelasku sudah selesai, tak apa.

.

I'm save! RT _**Namjoon_Kim**_ take care with your car!

.

Tidak sabar bertemu si manis.

.

Jangan tertipu dengan wajah cute _**sugarYoongi**_ ya army. Aslinya dia itu freak. LOL

.

.

 **3 Desember**

Spa with _**sugarYoongi**_ yang super cerewet!

.

 _ **Namjoon_Kim**_ siap. Laksanakan.

.

I know, i know. Take it easy RT _**Namjoon_Kim**_ jangan belanja lagi, langsung pulang.

.

Si sugar sudah pulang ke studio, lonely again.

.

Main sama army saja lah.

.

Kenapa sih kalian mau jadi army?

.

Demi apa RT _**Namjoon_Kim**_ 'cause i'm hot.

.

Yang katanya lagi sibuk tapi sempat tweeting.

.

Good respond RT _**Namjoon_Kim**_ tidak perlu menyindir.

.

Jawabannya lucu-lucu, beberapa malah freak. Aku ingin tahu, KNJ kelihatan smart-nya dari mana? God of destruction begitu. LOL

.

Aku akan jawab lewat _tweet_ saja ya, biar adil.

.

Ehm, belum ada jadwal untuk MnG.

.

Pasca married, KNJ jadi betah pakai cincin. Hahaha...

.

Nanti lain waktu akan ku upload foto dia sedang tidur. Biar semua tahu betapa jauhnya dia dari kata keren saat dia mendengkur dengan mulut terbuka.

.

Exit, guys. Ada yang tidak berhenti mengirimiku pesan.

.

Sudah larut tapi KNJ masih di studio. *menatap pisau*

.

Seperti biasa, akan kujawab lewat _tweet_ guys...

.

Yoongi beberapa hari ke depan akan menetap di korea, yang rindu dengan wajah imutnya ayo bisa dibombardir tl-nya.

.

Biasanya raja kalian itu kalau sudah di studio agak sedikit atheis tidur. Tak apa, jika aku sudah mengomel padanya, dia akan langsung terlentang di kasur.

.

Mulai mengantuk, tapi masih setia menatap pintu depan yang belum terbuka.

.

Hopeless -_-

.

Pesan masuk, sudah di titah untuk tidur. Bye, guys. Tweet later.

.

.

 **4 Desember**

Baiklah, start to the amazing story.

.

Bangun pagi : alone. Shocking, tapi berusaha positif thinking.

.

Agak kesal sebetulnya, aku tidak tahu dia akan pulang jam berapa, dan nothing surprise pula. Middle night berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada yang say anything for me.

.

Buka tweet. See, dude, bahkan semua army juga mengingatnya. See! SEE!

.

Turun ke ruang tengah. Kosong. Air mata otomatis mengalir tanpa disuruh.

.

Kembali lagi ke kamar.

.

Tanpa bad feeling buka pintu kamar mandi dan huwalaaaa…

.

Entah berapa puluh balon dengan bentuk hati menyerbuku. Dan entah sejak kapan si tampan itu duduk di kloset dengan piyama dan memegang sebuket mawar.

.

Aku? Hanya terdiam waktu dia memeluk, mencium keningku, dan berkata : happy birthday my queen. Please, don't stop loving me.

.

Ternyata balon-balon itu ditiup saat dia berada di studio, bersama yoongi dan jimin. Hahaha...

.

I don't care RT _**sugarYoongi**_ kau tidak tahu bagaimana kebasnya pipiku kim seokjin. Memang dasar monstermu itu tidak pernah bisa berhenti membullyku.

.

And now, sedang dinner. Hanya di rumah dan bersama orang-orang terdekat saja. Buat army, aku sangat berterima kasih atas ucapan kalian semua.

.

.

 **5 Desember**

The first problem.

.

Lonely and crying.

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ dm babe

.

Dm : Di detik-detik pergantian hari, jaehwan mengirim ucapan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Dan kebetulan handphoneku ada pada Namjoon. Kau tahu hal selanjutnya? Dia langsung membanting handphone itu sampai tak berbentuk lagi.

.

Dm : Iya, ini pakai iphone ku yang lama. Tidak yoon, kejadiannya saat ibu dan ayah sudah pergi. Rumah sudah kosong. Tidak tahu akan kuletakkan di mana wajahku kalau saat itu Namjoon marahnya di depan keluarga. Kau tahu sendiri yoon bagaimana Namjoon.

.

Dm : Tadi pagi dia pergi begitu saja. Tanpa pamit.

.

Dm : Sudah yoon. Kapan aku tidak pernah meminta maafnya? Tapi memang dia sama sekali tidak merespon. Sedih yoon. Belum sebulan kami menikah, sudah kena masalah begini.

.

Dm : Sebentar yoon, Namjoon menelpon.

.

Dm : Hanya mengatakan kalau dia tidak makan siang di rumah. Aku tahu dia sekarang sedang menghindar.

.

Shocking!

.

Dm : Tiba-tiba dia pulang dan menyanyikan reff please forgive me padaku yoon. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis dan tidak memeluknya.

.

Dm : Dan dibelikan smartphone baru. Yippiiyyy… tapi tetap saja, dengan jutaan titah yang harus kupenuhi.

.

Dm : Dia sedang mandi. Kirimkan lagi padaku id line punyamu dan jimin ya yoon.

.

The new smartphone.

.

.

 **6 Desember**

Ketika bertemu bukannya bertanya bagaimana kabarku malah lebih dulu mengecek hp ku. Dasar posesif...

.

Tuan KNJ lagi serius nonton spiderman tiba-tiba ngomong : "Bagaimana kalau the first child kita nanti kita kasih nama Peter?" Aku hanya diam saja. Sudah biasa dia menyeletuk begitu.

.

Kenapa army jadi ikut-ikutan menyumbang nama?

.

Yang di sebelah langsung melotot-melotot ingin tahu setiap kali ringtone hp ku berbunyi.

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ Iya kau menang yoon. Memang smartphone dia yang beli.

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ WHAT? Bukankah kau pulang baru minggu depan?

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ Kau jahat! Nanti aku kesepian yoon.

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ Deal. Besok ya, di tempat biasa.

.

"siapa?" "Yoongi" "yang benar?" "lihat saja sendiri"

.

Dasar, tampan yang kelebihan rasa ingin tahu.

.

Exit guys. Aku sudah benar-benar mengantuk.

.

.

 **7 Desember**

Lagi duduk di sudut mall bersama _**sugarYoongi**_ dan besok dia akan pulang ke Singapore. Kesal...!

.

Spa-ku tidak tenang sama sekali, monster tampan itu terus mengirimkanku pesan.

.

Mulai dari pertanyaan : sudah di mana? Mau ke mana lagi? Jam berapa kau pulang? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?

.

Tidak sekalian ditanyakan : masih hidup, Jin?

.

Haha ternyata penyuka coldplay juga.

.

RT _**Namjoon_Kim**_ Do you know, you know I love you so? You know I love you so.

.

 _ **Namjoon_Kim**_ iya, iya. Aku mengingatnya, tenang saja.

.

 _ **Namjoon_Kim**_ aku tau honey. Bersama siapa di studio?

.

 _ **Namjoon_Kim**_ have fun, mr. Kim. Selepas mengantar Yoongi ke bandara aku pasti langsung pulang.

.

Mituuuu RT _**Namjoon_Kim**_ micuuuu...

.

Take care yoonziiiiyyy. Hiks...

.

Sang monster tampan sudah sampai lebih dulu ternyata. Alhasil dia memelototiku habis-habisan. Jalanan bandara macet Kim Namjoon...

.

Last tweet. Hp di sita. Ada yang minta ditemani latihan soalnya.

.

.

 **8 Desember**

Love you so much my handsome Kim Namjoon...

.

Arghhh, tadi itu di bajak oleh KNJ.

.

Full class for today. Heran, beberapa masih ada yang meneriakkan pengantin baru. Hhhh...

.

Tired. Sleep now...

.

.

 **9 Desember**

Go to Jeju. Sttt, ada yang lagi syuting MV. Mau lihat?

.

Yang mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar si monster tampan. Hmm, masih tampan kah?

.

Kesal!

.

Sialan!

.

Lewat line ya yoon RT _**sugarYoongi**_ hei hei, baru kutinggal ini darl, ada apa lagi?

.

Baiklah, dm RT _**sugarYoongi**_ aplikasi line ku sedang error, tidak bisa membuka pesan.

.

Dm : Tebak siapa yang datang ke sini?

.

Dm : Seulgi. Mantan pacarnya yang kelebihan hormon itu. Membuat mood ku terjun payung.

.

Dm : Katanya dia sedang ada jadwal variety show di sekitar sini. Entah iblis mana yang memanggilnya untuk bisa sampai ke lokasi ini.

.

Dm : Sebenarnya hanya menyapa kami dan para staff saja. Tapi tetap saja aku kesal dengannya. Itu kang seulgi, yoon. Orang yang paling tidak ingin aku dan namjoon bersatu.

.

Dm : Aku tidak peduli. Datang bersama dayang-dayangnya mungkin.

.

Dm : Masih. Dia lagi membicarakan sesuatu dengan producer-nim. Namjoon tentu sudah ku amankan. Jangan sampai dia menggerayangi suamiku.

.

Dm : Ini sedang makan di sampingku sambil melotot tentu saja.

.

Dm : ya seperti biasa, Namjoon hanya berkata enteng "Dia masa laluku, Jinseok". Harusnya kau ada di sini yoon. Kita bisa basmi iblis itu bersama.

.

Dm : sial kau. Tapi sumpah, pasti kau tidak akan menyangka apa yang Namjoon katakan selanjutnya. Aku saja masih dilanda shock terapi.

.

Dm : kasih tau tidak yaaah...

.

Dm : santai honey santai. He said "aku milikmu, jinseok. Seutuhnya milikmu. Dan sebentar lagi sesuatu yang akan tumbuh di rahimmu semakin menjadi alasan kita untuk bersama selamanya."

.

Dm : sweet dari hongkong. Aku malah geli. Itu kan bukan Namjoon's type yoon.

.

Exit guys. Mau kembali ke hotel. Lelaaahhh...

.

.

 **13 Desember**

Miss me? Semua smartphone sakit dalam waktu bersamaan. Sorry guys...

.

Miss army so much. Apa kabar kalian semua?

.

Akan kujawab dalam tweet ya.

.

Aku dan si monster tampan sudah kembali ke Seoul. Masih belum tahu soal MnG.

.

Ada yang masuk kamar terus melotot, exit ya guys, maaf~

.

.

 **15 Desember**

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu pun mulai membludak. Aaa...

.

Ingin ditelan bumi saja rasanya.

.

Talk to my foot, can't you?

.

 _Chatting_ dengan Yoongi sampai gila.

.

Astaga para ahjussi dan ahjumma coba kalian hitung, aku dan namjoon masih belum sebulan ini, masih belum sebulan.

.

Help me, help me…

.

.

 **16 Desember**

Bangun pagi dengan badan super lemas. What happen with me?

.

Di titah untuk tidak pergi kuliah. Tolonglah suamiku, hari ini ada exam. Hiks...

.

Sudah siang dan aku sudah segar lagi. Tapi tetap tidak diizinkan ke kampus.

.

Yeaayyy, exam di tunda ternyata. Tuhan memang tahu kalau princess lagi tidak bisa ikut.

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ kau jangan sirik. Kapan ke korea?

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ kalau begitu akan ku suruh namjoon mencarikan studio musik yang lebih bagus di sini. Hahaha...

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ dasar tidak cinta tanah air.

.

Lemas lagi. Hiks..

.

.

 **17 Desember**

Love my husband…

.

Puas Kim Namjoon?!

.

Dasar RT _**Namjoon_Kim**_ duh, penurutnya Jinseokku, jadi makin cinta.

.

Exit. Hp kembali disita.

.

.

 **18 Desember**

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ stay at home everyday, yoon. Titah dari tuan besar. Hanya dibolehkan memegang hp satu jam sehari. Dahsyat kan?

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ entah, aku juga tidak paham. Dia kan memang super aneh.

.

Ini baru setengah jam dan hp sudah akan ditarik kembali? Seriously Kim Namjoon? T.T

.

.

 **23 Desember**

Terima kasih army semua atas doanya. Aku sudah jauh lebih baik.

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ iya yoon, soalnya namjoon tidak mengisikanku paket.

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ agar aku tidak gatal terus bermain twitter katanya. Kau tahu yoon, dia menghapus semua aplikasi seru di hp ku. Hiks...

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ entahlah. Dia bilang "Bersyukurlah aplikasi _twitter_ nya tidak kuhapus juga"

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ bukan lagi. Seperti hidup di zaman batu.

.

Si monster pulang, exit guys. Huh...

.

.

 **24 Desember**

Iya ada isinya, isi lemak.

.

Tolong, berhenti bertanya kumohon.

.

Ayolah ini malam natal, tidak bisakah memberikan ketenangan untukku?

.

I dunno. Totally dunno.

.

Baru kemarin satu bulan, apa yang mau di isi?

.

 _ **sugarYoongi**_ dm ya yoon.

.

Dm : Semua yang tahu aku sakit kemarin mengatakan aku hamil. Kan buat kesal.

.

Dm : iya memang, muntah-muntah, pusing. Pertengahan bulan aku muntah banyak sekali setiap hari, itu sebabnya aku tidak online di twitter beberapa hari.

.

Dm : kalau memang iya, ya pasti aku bersyukur sekali yoongi. Tapi aku tidak mau terlalu berharap banyak, siapa tahu tifus ku kumat kan?

.

Dm : belum. Belum sempat periksa. Hehe.

.

Sedang di ceramah oleh yoongi di dm.

.

Exit ya. Pusing luar biasa.

.

.

 **25 Desember**

Welcome baby... Baik-baik di dalam ya sayang...

.

Shocking but so happy...

.

Hadiah natal terindah seumur hidup.

.

Terima kasih atas doanya semuanya *bow

.

Ada yang melotot-melotot, exit dulu ya...

.

.

 **26 Desember**

I still can't believe it. All of this seems like a dream. Don't try to disappear. Just like butterfly...

.

#nooJ evol niJ#

.

.

.

 **Load more...**

 **The_End**


End file.
